Niagara Falls Fire Department (Ontario)
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 5815 Morrison Street Built 1969 - 2 storey addition added 2006 :Pumper 1 - 2008 KME Predator XLFD (1500/610/30F) (GSO#7136) :Aerial 1 - 2009 Sutphen SPH-100 (1500/265/20F/100' mid-mount tower) (HS#4455) :Rescue 1 - 2008 KME Predator XLFD (440/220/30A) (GSO#7138) :Car 4 - 2015 Ford Expedition (Platoon Chief) :Reserve Pumper 1 - 2016 Spartan Metro Star Classic MFD / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1050/800) (SN#216040-01) (ex-demo) :Training Pumper - 1989 Pierce Lance / Superior (1500/500) (SN#SE1000 / #E5041) :Support Unit - 1989 International S1900 / Wilcox Bodies (ex-Rescue 1,2,6) Fire Station 2 - 7036 McLeod Road Built 1975 :Aerial 2 - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1500/400/78' HP rear-mount) (SO#138979) (ex-stock) :Rescue 2 - 1999 International 4900 / Superior (SN#SE2080) (Niagara Region HazMat truck) :Reserve Pump 2 1998 E-One Cyclone II (1050/500/20F) (SN#17600/SE 1982) (ex - Pumper 1, ex-Pumper 6) Fire Station 3 - 3401 Dorchester Road Built 1965 :Pumper 3 - 2008 KME Predator XLFD (1500/610/30F) (GSO#7137) :Reserve Pumper 3 - 1993 Volvo FE42 / Superior (1050/500) (SE#1395) Last rig rig in the red and yellow paint scheme Fire Station 4 - 8698 Banting Avenue, Chippawa Built 1960 :Pumper 4 - 2013 International Workstar / Spartan ERV / Dependable (1250/835) (SO#213008-01) (ex-stock unit) :Engine 4 - 2002 Ford F750 / Dependable (1050/500/40) (ex-Pumper 4) :Rescue 4 - 2009 GMC C5500 / Asphodel :Marine Unit 1 - 1994 Hornet - 16' Rescue Boat :Marine Unit 2 - 1994 Hornet - 16' Rescue Boat :Parade - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 697) :Parade - 1938 Ford LaFrance Pumper Fire Station 5 - 11208 Sodom Road, WilloughbyFire Station 5 is owned by the Willoughby Firefighters, space for the apparatus is rented to the City of Niagara Falls :Pumper 5 - 2003 International 4400 / Superior (1050/790/20) :Tanker 5 - 1999 International 4900 / Superior (port./2500) :Rescue 5 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable walk-in :Parade - 1969 Ford E100 van :Parade - 1952 GMC 9700 / Marsh pumper Fire Station 6 - 8037 Schisler Road, Crowland Built 2007 :Pumper 6 - 2012 Freightliner M2 106 / Crimson / Dependable (1250/835) (SO#211093-01) :Tanker 6 - 2001 International 4900 / Superior (1050/2200) :Rescue 6 - 2007 GMC C5500 / Asphodel (former R5) On Order *2017 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable pumper Retired Apparatus :2000 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal quint (1500/350/20A/30B/55' rear-mount) (SN#004001) (ex-Pumper 2) :1994 GMC Vandura 3500HD / Cascade light rescue (ex-Panel 4) :1994 GMC Vandura 3500HD / Cascade light rescue (ex-Panel 5) :1994 GMC Vandura 3500HD / Cascade light rescue (ex-Panel 6) now a service truck for LaFarge Hamilton On :1992 Pierce Lance / Superior (1250/500) (SE#1254) (ex-Reserve Pumper 2) :1989 Sutphen (1250/400/75' midmount) (HS#2366) (ex-Aerial 4) (ex-Youngwood Volunteer Fire Department) :1989 Spartan Monarch / Thibault tower (1250/200/100' rearmount) (SN#T89-111) :1982 Dodge Ram 250 rescue van :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT1119) :1978 International Loadstar 1600 / BK&B heavy rescue :1977 Hendrickson / King pumper (1050/200/75' Telesqurt) :1976 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Sold to Lincoln Fire Rescue Service (Ontario)) :1976 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/600) :1974 GMC C6500 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (Sold to Field Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1972 GMC / Nordic pumper (625/1500) :1972 GMC / Nordic pumper (625/1500) :1971 GMC C6500 / Nordic pumper (625/500) :1971 International / King pumper (840/500) :1970 LaFrance 900 Series aerial (-/-/100') :1969 International CO8190 / King-Seagrave pumper (840/500) (SN#68051) (sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Armand, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Produits Forestiers Saint-Armand) :1968 Lafrance 9-100-AMO aerial (-/-/100') :1968 International / King pumper (840/500) :1961 Lafrance 900 Series pumper (840/500) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Paul-de-l'Île-aux-Noix.) :1961 Ford C / King pumper (350/?) :1961 Ford / King pumper (625/500) :1961 Ford / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1958 International R1856 / King pumper (625/500) :1958 International / King pumper (Sold to Hagerman Township Fire Department (Ontario).) :1953 International / Lafrance city service ladder truck :1950 Lafrance 775-PGO pumper (Sold to Carnarvon Township Fire Department) :1950 GMC 6500 / Marsh pumper Future Plans Land has been purchased for a new station at 8530 Lundys Lane, near Kalar Rd. Construction is expected to start in spring 2016. Notes External Links *Niagara Falls Fire Services *Niagara Falls Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 528) Station map Category:Niagara Region Category:Ontario departments operating Asphodel apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Smeal apparatus